


Author's Note 2

by RobronFan3801



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronFan3801/pseuds/RobronFan3801
Summary: Another explanation for my lack of posting...





	Author's Note 2

I have been very angry at the current storyline and towards Iain Mcleod and the Emmerdale team recently. Therefore, I have not been updating my current fanfic. I am not going to post anymore chapters after chapter 30. I have lost all inspiration to fully carry this on. I will not be posting the chapters very often though because I want spend time with my family for the summer holidays (my birthday is also coming up soon). However, I will be writing one shots and short fics based on my character Summer Dingle. Most of these fics will be far away from current storylines but some may still have parts of the storylines in them. This is because I am (and I am sure that many of you are too) fed up with this Bex baby storyline and I feel that Iain Mcleod has let us down. I will still want to put my thoughts on this storyline and some other current storylines in my fics because Summer is supposed to reflect me and my views on the things going on in the village.

Thank you for understanding. ( I am sorry if there are any typos, I wrote this at 4:30am with the hiccups lol)  
RobronFan3801 x


End file.
